


A Gentleman's Pride

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Behind the Scenes, Concern, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When debates about the needless function of a walking stick ignite something more between these two seasoned actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Walking Stick  
> Pairing: Ian McKellen x Hugo Weaving
> 
> If this gets a decent reception I'll consider writing up a follow-up sequel of sorts and continue the drabble since I think this pair needs more exposure. Oh, and they really ARE 21 years apart if anyone's curious.

2012. 

"I could find you one," Hugo argued one day after their filming for the Hobbit. The Elrond actor's face was gleaming with concern for the older actor once they had stepped out from their trailers, changed and about to head off for a nice quiet dinner. 

Despite the 21-year age difference, it wasn't so much of a surprise that it was Hugo Weaving and Ian McKellen who would deem it necessary to spend more time together. After all, when you amassed similar roles in the industry - both as antagonists in two comic book-turned-movies (Red Skull and Magneto), and supporting characters for one of the biggest movie titles in history (Elrond and Gandalf) -, there was trust to have exchanged between them than anyone else put together.

"I've already told you a dozen times, Hugo," Ian said exasperatedly, waving his hand stubbornly in front of him. "I do  _not_  require a walking stick."

Hugo's lips pursed. Despite his favorite Gandalf saying such things, the younger was, in fact, supporting Ian's weight as the older had stumbled a step or two heading down the steps from his trailer just moments ago. "Be reasonable Ian, your face nearly met the pavement had I not broken your fall."

"And to that I commend you. But let that not be a reason used against me. I can walk fine on my own without the assistance of such a heinous device," Ian argued.

"But it is just like your Gandalf staff. What difference would it possibly make?"

Ian turned to Hugo, appalled as he stood a bit straighter. He strengthened his legs and pulled his arm from around Hugo's neck and took a few steps forward. "Trust me when I say I do not need it. I implore you to cease worrying over me Hugo. It cannot be healthy."

Hugo visibly sighed. Must Ian be so stubborn? But as it stood, he had always been that way, even when they had first met. He watched as Ian strode purposefully forward without another hitch in his step. It wasn't obvious to the untrained eye, but Hugo could see the slight effort Ian was exerting to keep his balance. The clumsy wizard. No. Ian and his gentleman's pride.  _"Mithrandir,"_  Hugo called out in his Elrond fashion, causing Ian to stop. He hastily took several strides to join his side and clasped his good friend's arm. 

"I am very much capable on my own," Ian began to argue again, though there was that slight hint of amusement in his tone; of the willingness to play along.

"I know," Hugo agreed with a solemn nod as his hand looped around Ian's arm before he smiled. "I only wish to walk by your side like this. Unless it disturbs you."

Ian chuckled. "When have I ever given you any indication otherwise, my friend?" he scoffed. 

"You never did."

"Then you have my permission if that eases your uncertainty," Ian added good-naturedly. He reached out with his free hand and placed it over Hugo's, nodding and gesturing in a most gentleman-like manner towards the exit. "Now, I believe we were headed to dinner?"

"Yes, we were," Hugo answered with a nod. "I apologize if what I urged before offended you."

Ian took a step forward, urging Hugo to keep in step with him. "Oh, I believe I can think of a few things to have us both forget this conversation about sticks and staffs..." he began, sending Hugo a mischievous smirk; that same secret smirk he had flashed the Elrond actor's way when he wasn't in front of the camera.

Hugo caught the hint immediately. "Exercise some patience, we still have dinner, remember?" he teased.

"Oh, I thoroughly plan to enjoy my dinner," Ian said happily, though Hugo could not overlook trying to understand if there was something more this man had on his mind, or any other understandings of dinner. 

They left arm in arm into the cold night wrapped in wool coats and scarves, keeping close to one another for that extra warmth as they made their way to dinner, left to anticipate more intimate time together... whatever that really meant.


End file.
